


Todo eso que no somos

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhun, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Un escritor una vez dijo que el egoísmo no es vivir como uno quiere, sino obligar a otros a vivir como quieres.Durante su niñez y adolescencia tuvo que ocultar quien era y que quería para no mancillar el apellido Lightwood y cuando encontró a quien le amase por ser él, estuvo a pasos de perderlo gracias a ese miedo de decepcionar a todos.Ya no es el niño inseguro que busca la aprobación de sus padres y poco le importa lo que la Clave o los otros nephilims piensen de su relación con un subterráneo, pero siguen habiendo casos en los que tiende a sucumbir ante la opinión de los demás.Basado en los personajes de Cassandra Clare, Magnus y Alexander.Historia ubicada en la línea de tiempo después de Lady Midnight, durante Lord of Shadows y enlazado con Cuentos de Academia de Cazadores de Sombras. De no haber leído los relatos encontrarás información que puede arruinar las sorpresas que traen.





	Todo eso que no somos

Todo lo que no somos

 

Existe algo interesante en las modas mundanas que es difícil de ignorar cuando tu mundo está ligeramente ligado a un plano invisible para ellos lleno de armas, demonios, sangre, transformaciones y magia. Para Magnus, quien ya había estado durante casi cuatro siglos experimentando las más extravagantes tendencias mundanas y muchas veces siendo parte o propulsor de ellas, no había demasiado que pudiese sorprenderle, lo cual se transformaba, la mayor parte de las veces, en una ventaja injusta.

No estaba utilizando su negra ropa de combate como acostumbraba o las sudaderas deslavadas que utilizaba antaño, en cambio le habían elegido unos jeans oscuros coronados con la camisa de un azul eléctrico de patrón sencillo en blanco, provocando una sensación de incomodidad difícil de ocultar. Su esfuerzo por verse natural solamente volvía un poco más difícil el pasear por La Gran Manzana sin atraer miradas, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no era su vestuario -o el de Magnus, para el caso- el que hacía que las miradas se posaran largamente en ellos.

Estaba acostumbrado, o debía de estarlo con su estatus en el mundo de las sombras, a tener las miradas posadas en él con los más diversos propósitos o intereses. Estaba bien si lo miraban a él e incluso no le molestaba que observaran a Magnus -¿Quién no lo haría? Era deslumbrante- porque sabía que el Gran brujo tenía ojos solamente para él. Esa inseguridad la había dejado de lado mucho tiempo atrás y lo que es más, incluso disfrutaba de hacer saber con un beso, un abrazo o incluso una mirada que ese hombre era completamente suyo.

En definitiva, que las miradas se posaran en ellos -individual o colectivamente- le era casi indiferente. Lo que realmente le incomodaba era que miraran a sus hijos.

Rafael iba de su mano con los ojos llenos de un inocente asombro recorriendo las calles de Times Square y Magnus cuidaba que Max no fuese empujado por algún transeúnte mientras parloteaba -lo más claro que un niño de poco más de tres años podía hablar- entusiasmado sobre lo que verían una vez llegados a su destino ya que ambos habían tenido la genial idea de mostrarles el día anterior fotografias de donde irían lo cual solo había provocado que les sacaran de la cama incluso antes de que saliese el sol. Esperaba haber aprendido la lección o tendría que pedirle Magnus un poco de de maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras que ni las runas lograban disminuir.

A pesar de que estaba alejado del apartamento o del mismo instituto, estaban haciendo el camino a pie para evitar el calor insufrible del subterráneo además del gentío que se olvidaba de la existencia del espacio personal. Parecía que ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de las miradas que les lanzaban los demás peatones, pero él no podía quedarse indiferente, enfrentando varias con una ceja arqueada o el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que sus ojos azules podían provocar que el contacto visual muriese al instante y que su cuerpo -esculpido por años de entrenamiento- no era precisamente una invitación a desafiarlo. Había lanzado por los aires a un muchacho que intentaba robarle al asiático cuando aún eran nada, no querrían saber de qué era capaz si se metían ahora con su familia.

\- Alexander - volteó cuando la mano de su novio tocó suavemente su antebrazo, asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta a una interrogante que pudo leer en su expresión- ¿Seguro estás bien?

\- No con los niños -suplicó en un susurro con una sonrisa forzada sin querer dar las explicaciones en ese momento, alzando en cambio la mano para rozar en un gesto cariñoso los dedos que le asían antes de entrar a las instalaciones.

\- ¡Veremos las ballenas! -los niños estaban celebrando nada más sus pies tocaron los escalones, soltándose de las manos de sus padres para correr y hacer la fila, llamándoles con los brazos agitados para que ellos también se apresuraran.

\- Ocean Odyssey, te dije que les iba a facinar. Relájate, cielo. Si es por Max, ya viste que la mayoría de los niños andan con cintillos de unicornio, orejas de oso, conejo o el animalejo que sea. Los cuernitos saliendo de la gorra no son tan evidentes cuando tienes a un unicornio vomitado por un troll a un lado - murmuró con un deje de burla, parafraseando a Isabelle que había accedido a ver algunas películas infantiles con sus sobrinos y cuyo "trauma" parecía exagerado sabiendo que con la edad de Blueberry ella tenía claro que su futuro consistiría en matar demonios - quedamos en que...

\- No dejaremos que se sienta cohibido por algo que es suyo y lo hace especial -completó con un suspiro que acabó con una sonrisa auténtica dirigida al asiático, tirando suave de él para dejarle un beso en los labios y unirse a los pequeños que seguían saltando y gritándoles desde la fila. Escuchó un "Hay niños aquí" cuando se separó de Magnus, pero decidió ignorarlo y disfrutar de la muestra del océano con sus hijos.

Pensó en que sería buena idea programar un viaje hasta algún acuario, quizá invitar a su madre y sus hermanos también. Les había golpeado duro la vida durante los últimos años, merecían distraer la mente y disfrutar de algo de la paz que les seguía quedando. Seguramente sería un buen plan mirar a través de un vidrio a las criaturas marinas sin tener los músculos tensados y las armas preparadas en espera de la aparición de algún demonio o pasear por las calles sin el deber de mantener al mundo subterráneo calmado como en sus patrullas con Lily y Maia. Aprovecharía alguno de los días siguientes para que fueran a pasear a algún lugar antes de que tuviese que marcharse una vez más a alguna ciudad para ayudar a ver los daños y repercusiones en los Institutos. Quizás invitaría a su padre también. Le gustaba como lucía al jugar con los niños, era como ver a ese hombre que le leía cada noche y presenciaba los entrenamientos con Hodge cada vez que podía.

Por instinto tomó a Max por los hombros mientras avanzaban en la fila hasta pagar los boletos, protegiéndolo incluso si no había de qué hacerlo. Estaba preocupado de que el glamour que escondía su piel azul se desvaneciera de un momento a otro así supiera que Magnus era capaz de volverlo a colocar a la velocidad de un chasquido. Era eso lo que le mantenía incómodo y le daba vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta.

Amaba los ojos felinos de su novio, ese ámbar intenso combinado con el verde como oro y esmeraldas fundiéndose; la ausencia de ombligo, como si fuese el mismo Adán. Adoraba el cabello rizado azul marino de Max, la piel del color de los arándanos y sus cuernos luciendo con la misma elegancia que en ciervo joven mostraría. Le encantaba como Rafael portaba con orgullo su primera runa, la estela sobresaliendo del bolsillo derecho y la luz mágica guardada en el otro como el nephilim que era. Su familia era perfecta y estaba orgulloso de ellos, pero odiaba que tuvieran que ocultarse de ese modo, como si fuese algo necesario. Además sentía pavor de que el pequeño brujo pronto olvidase que debía mantener su piel fuera de los tonos azules. Era tan solo un niño, demasiado joven para un esfuerzo así y se sentía culpable de haberle pedido que usara su magia para ocultarlo ¿Qué clase de padre haría eso? Temía además que el la energía puesta en ello fuera demasiado y acabase desmayado. Magnus desvaneciéndose súbitamente era una imagen demasiado reciente para haber logrado borrarla. Sentía pavor de que volviese a ocurrir, más al darse cuenta de que su inmortal amado se esforzaba por no verse agotado cada vez que utilizaba demasiado sus poderes.

\- Alexander.

Como si fuese ya parte de su instinto, el brazo de Magnus le rodeó la cintura disipando momentáneamente la tormenta de pensamientos funestos que su mente iba armando a cada segundo, eliminando todo para que lo único que ocupase su mente fuese la visión de Rafael leyéndole en voz alta los letreros informativos a Max con lentitud al haber aprendido recientemente a leer -algo que traía complicaciones por el hecho de que Rafael hablaba en español y no inglés- mientras lo llevaba de la mano como buen hermano mayor.

\- ¿Crees que somos buenos padres? -volteó suavemente el rostro para ver al brujo sin lamentar haber exteriorizado una de sus cientos de dudas, encontrándose con una sonrisa que podía derretir su corazón como adama en manos de una hermana de hierro.

\- Dicen que eres un buen padre si te paras a preguntarte si lo eres o no.

\- ¿Ahora lees libros de psicología?

Vio como Magnus se esforzaba por no soltar una carcajada por respeto al lugar donde se encontraban, sacudiendo la cabeza al no poder contestar de momento sin acabar siendo escandaloso. Su atención fue reclamada por los pequeños que deseaban pasar a otra parte de la exhibición, avanzando algunos pasos tras ellos tras haber leído y explicado parte de lo que mostraban en las pantallas.

\- Catarina -habló al fin tras unos minutos, esta vez con la mirada perdida en los peces que iban pasando- Catarina me lo dijo algún tiempo atrás. No estaba seguro de tener a Max, pero dije que sí. Luego nos vi peleando por quedarnos la custodia de Rafael, no concebía el perder al pequeño cazador así como ya no nos veía sin Blueberry en nuestras vidas. Te amo, Alexander, eso es algo que no me cansaré de repetir. Hemos pasado por tanto que estoy seguro de que nada ni nadie nos puede separar, porque lo que nos separó hizo que volviéramos a encontrarnos con mayor intensidad, pero tenía miedo de esto.

\- ¿De hacer familia conmigo?

\- De tener más personas que amo para perder.

Esta vez el silencio cayó sobre ellos como un viejo amigo, concentrándose en sus respiraciones como si pensaran que en cualquier momento esta fuera a dejar de ser mecánica.

El nephilim sabía que cualquier momento podía ser el último. La muerte tenía la fama de ser lo único certero no solamente en su mundo, sino en cualquier otro, no obstante, era un tema que ninguno de los dos tocaba.

La diferencia de edad todavía no se hacía evidente, pero Alexander parecía ser al menos dos años mayor que Magnus y pronto aquella brecha se iría abriendo más y más ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviese la misma edad que su padre y Magnus quedase sempiterno en sus veinte?

\- Perdón, no debí... -se disculpó en voz baja cuando volvieron a avanzar y las palabras del cazador de sombras no llegaron- Clarissa ha sido a la única niña que he visto crecer. Me eduqué entre los hermanos silenciosos tras haber pasado por todo lo que pasé y cuando busqué a mi padre verdadero este era un demonio. Peor que un demonio, uno de los nueve príncipes del Infierno -el arquero se atrevió a sonreír un poco ante la afirmación. Cualquiera que estuviera prestando atención a esa parte de la conversación le hubiera hecho gracia la exageración de Magnus al hablar de su padre, solo que no era una exageración: Asmodeo realmente era un príncipe de Edom.- en fin, nunca me hice de una figura paterna. No estaba seguro de ser fiable en la vida de algún niño.

\- Tu puedes comprender a Max. Puedes entender sus miedos y su curiosidad. Al menos él cayó en tus manos.

\- Él solamente se calmaba de bebé cuando tú lo tomabas en brazos- recordó apoyando sus cabezas, esperando que Alexander pudiese pasar por alto las miradas que algunos padres les dirigían sin querer enterarse de lo que pensaban o murmuraban. En algo estaban de acuerdo: ambos estaban hartos de que se les quedasen viendo por el hecho de que se amaran. Ambos odiaban que les viesen de esa forma por ser un nephilim y un subterráneo.- pero supongo que es cierto. Yo no tenía a nadie que me dijese que era parte de mí. Solo era un monstruo.

\- No lo eras. Solo eras un niño.

\- Con marcas de brujo.

\- Con marcas de brujo...

\- Estaba perdido como Rafael -su voz se había vuelto un poco más grave de lo normal, como si de pronto hubiese caído en cuenta de ese hecho a pesar de que no era así- fui con Catarina y ella me dijo eso: cuando un padre se pregunta si está haciendo bien su papel, es porque es un buen padre.

\- Me agrada Catarina. Es muy sabia.

\- No lo creas. Me ha dado con el Código de Cazadores de Sombras en la cabeza antes.

\- ¿Porqué hizo eso?

\- Ah, supongo que sí lo merecía. Me parece que no fue el códice - reflexionó sin querer confesar la razón del golpe- No, fue un tomo de Leyes de Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos.

\- No te creo.

\- Creélo.

\- Me parece que Catarina me agrada un poco más que hace cinco minutos atrás- bromeó el joven arquero intentando controlar la risa aunque sus hombros temblaban igual como si se estuviera riendo fuerte.

\- Me hubiera gustado que la conocieras antes. Es decir, no con toda las batallas que se han desatado últimamente. Me habría encantado que conocieras a Ragnor.

\- Magnus...

\- Y me hubiese encantado conocer a Max.

Alexander sintió el nudo en la garganta, las ganas de llorar ante los recuerdos, sin embargo, la calidez de pensar en Max conociendo a Magnus pudo contra las lágrimas. También le hubiese gustado que se conocieran y que su propio Blueberry tuviese la oportunidad de conocer a Ragnor ¿Le hubiese gustado? El brujo también lucía un par de cuernos y así su piel fuese verde en lugar de azul, hubiese sido un ejemplo bastante bueno. Solo tenía miedo de que Max no fuera feliz. Tenía miedo de que Rafael se quedase solo una vez más.

Eran demasiados temores para él, demasiados fantasmas a los que enfrentarse.

Una exclamación general llenó la sala, la mano del cazador yendo directo a su pantorrilla donde escondía la funda con uno de sus dagas grabadas con el símbolo familiar. Hubiese sido incómodo y difícil de explicar la razón de desenvainar un cuchillo en medio de una exposición, mas estuvo a tiempo de darse cuenta de que la aparición repentina de una mantarraya gigante había causado el revuelo. Pronto el suelo estuvo lleno de mantas sorteando sus pies y su mano ya no intentaba alcanzar el arma, en cambio, había tomado al menor de sus hijos entre sus brazos para que no "pisara" a los cartilaginosos y pudiese verlas con sus ojos oscuros llenos de emoción y los labios formando una perfecta "o".

\- ¿Qué son esos? ¿Son como las ballenas? - veía a Rafael tirando de la manga de Magnus para llamar su atención, trazando el camino de los peces con el índice mientras cuestionaba algo en su idioma natal, algo muy propio de él cuando lo nuevo ocupaba su interés, olvidando que solamente el brujo podía comprender sus palabras.

\- No, cariño. Más bien son parientes de los tiburones. Se llaman mantarrayas.

\- Son muy lindas.

\- Si las miras con atención, la parte de abajo son blancas, así los depredadores las confunden con la superficie del agua y por encima son oscuras, de ese modo se camuflan con el fondo marino. - el brujo parecía estar explicando algo al moreno, moviendo las manos como si deseara dar énfasis a cada una de sus palabras. Era fascinante oírle hablar en otros idiomas con tanta facilidad. Por mucho tiempo no había tomado conciencia de que el español había sido el primer idioma que Magnus había aprendido luego del indonesio y que tras ese muchos más se habían unido a su repertorio. Era capaz, como ya lo había presenciado antes, de entablar conversaciones en casi cualquier lengua, incluso en varias demoníacas mientras que él todavía estaba dando palos a ciegas en el español.   
Por un largo rato se quedó embelesado viendo a ambos conversar con ahínco sobre algo que no podía seguir del todo, cruzándose con la mirada del brujo que logró que sus mejillas se tintaran ligeramente de rojo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Max estaba intentando alcanzar las algas sintéticas de las paredes por estarles viendo, aunque seguramente tampoco le hubiese reprendido por hacerlo, limitándose a dar un par de pasos lejos de ellas y resistiéndose al ceño fruncido del brujito por no haber logrado alcanzar su objetivo.

\- Disculpe, hace un momento noté que me miraba a mi y a mi hijo. Debo informarle que tengo a un novio y a una familia que no cambiaría por nada, así que lo lamento mucho, pero no tendríamos futuro.

\- Eres un tonto, Magnus.

\- Eso no lo creo. Usted es realmente atractivo, pero él es único en su clase. Sería un tonto si considerara esas miradas poco discretas que me estaba dirigiendo hace unos momentos en lugar de los increíbles años que llevo con él. - continuó diciendo mientras se colocaba la diestra dramáticamente sobre el pecho como si le hubiese afectado, logrando que el nephilim soltara una carcajada poco discreta.

\- ¡Por el ángel, Magnus! Yo tampoco te cambiaría por nadie más en este mundo.

\- ¿Entonces solamente debo preocuparme de una posible invasión extraterrestre? Entonces podrías cambiarme por otro- continuó bromeando mientras avanzaban lentamente a lo que parecía ser el final de la muestra, tardando un momento en adaptar sus ojos a la luz.

\- No te esfuerces tanto en parecer un mundano. - Alexander hizo rodar los ojos, aunque la sonrisa le delataba, buscando su mano libre para cogerla, dejando una caricia en ella con su pulgar.

\- Ni tú -esas dos palabras lograron que abriera los ojos con sorpresa, mordiéndose los labios mientras procesaba- somos lo que somos, Alec. No quiero nada diferente y ellos, tampoco -agregó apuntando con el mentón a los menores que ya estaban eufóricos al ver la tienda de recuerdos. Max empujó dos veces el hombro del cazador para que le dejase en el suelo nuevamente, corriendo junto a su hermano. Ambos estaban saltando frente a la vitrina, haciendo reír a una de las chicas que atendía la tienda.

\- ¿Podemos llevarle una playera con tortuga a la tía Clary?

\- ¡Pez! ¡Pez! ¡Pez!

\- Es un tiburón, Max ¿Podemos comprar uno, papá?

\- Son felices -aseguró el asiático sin dejar de ver a los menores que apuntaban de un objeto a otro como si no pudieran decidirse por una sola cosa que llevar de vuelta al instituto donde le contarían a Maryse y a Robert todo lo que habían visto o llenarían a Isabelle, Simon, Jace y Clary de dibujos con algunos de los animales de la muestra marina- podemos darles todo lo que nosotros no tuvimos. Llenarlos de amor y no tanto de demonios y muerte.

\- Espero que así sea, Magnus. -apretó un poco más la alianza entre sus manos, aceptando un beso casto que le devolvió la sonrisa al rostro en cuestión de un parpadeo. Pronto su corazón se sentía más liviano, los miedos huyendo al sentirse seguro al caminar junto al brujo para ver qué se llevarían Rafe y Max de la tienda de recuerdos en vez de pensar en qué clase de mundo acabarían creciendo los dos.


End file.
